STAR WARS: Las Cronicas De China
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Caminos distintos fueron tomados, uno ayuda y el otro en contra, uno crea y el otro destruye...uno guarda un secreto de años y el otro la verdad dice...cual de ambos lados bien esta?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni las muchas referencias de STAR WARS

Capitulo 1: Un comienzo Malo…..pero Bueno al final

…No sabes por lo que eh pasado….no eres nada…...nada…ni siquiera eres un solo grano en toda una playa llena de arena…..ni siquiera un solo organismo de vida importante…..TODO SERIA MEJOR SI NO EXISTIERAS PANDA!...esas….fueron las palabras….que llevaron a toda la nación de China…..y el mundo…..a una guerra eterna…..que no sabían que se vendría encima…..

Po~….despierta…..cariño~ despierta~…. el sol ya salió.

En ese momento, un par de ojos verdes como el jade, se abrieron de golpe, dilatando un poco las pupilas del mismo, moviéndose un poco de manera periférica, hasta ver lo que era un pequeño estante junto a lo que era una cama, miro una especie de sable….pero le faltaba la hoja….aunque no lo pareciera….el antes mencionado giro la cabeza, hasta topar su mirada con una silueta encima de el….femenina….con orejas aparentemente de felino…de complexión delgada….siendo cubierta de frente debido a la luz del sol que le daba en la cara al panda gigante, hasta que su vista se aclaro y logro ver un par de orbes azules marino brillantes….dejando ver que pertenecían a una preciosa leona, vestida con un camisón de tela verde jade transparente, dejando notar que traía bajo el un sujetador de tela, algo ajustado para la vista del panda, la leona se agacho encima de él y lo abrazo con mucho amor y cariño, ronroneando un poco, acariciándole el pecho y el estomago con una mano….su flaco y fuerte pecho y estomago, el panda gigante no hacia tanto honor a su nombre como antes, ahora era delgado, firme, y de expresión algo seria, sonriente, correspondió al abrazo, apegando a dicha leona a su cuerpo con firmeza, de manera protectora

Po: es algo temprano para muestras de afecto no crees Kumiko?

Kumiko: siempre y cuando no sea un delito amar a mi esposo no jejeje~ *no hace más que darle un rápido pero amoroso y cálido beso antes de recostarse por completo encima de él, suspirando con aires de amor*

Po: *corresponde al beso lo mejor que puede, tomándola de su mejilla derecha con su mano izquierda, girando la cabeza a la derecha y ella a la izquierda sin romper el beso, recargando su mejilla y cabeza en la mano del panda gigante*

El beso entre ambos duro un buen tiempo, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, jadeando, chocando respiraciones una con la otra, sus narices unidas y restregándose en un suave y leve movimiento, haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos, sonrientes y con sus corazones a rápidos y fuertes latidos de amor

Po: vamos amor, arriba *se sienta en la cama sujetándola por la cintura* es momento de cumplir con mis deberes

Kumiko: deberás que me gustaría quedarme así para siempre…..pero como emperador de la nación de china…..me imagino que debes estar muy ocupado

Po: te prometo que en cuanto termine, vendré inmediatamente contigo amor mío *se dieron un rápido beso y Po se levanto de la cama*

Vaya que su habitación era demasiado amplia, un librero en la pared derecha, dos closets grandes en la izquierda, un tocador cerca de la cama en la pared derecha, Po se acerco a uno de los closets, tomando sus ropas tradicionales de emperador, sin antes haber recibido un rugido coqueto de la leona acostada en la cama, por lo cual sonrió y volteo a verla una vez vestido

Kumiko: que sexy jeje *se ríe un poco antes de recostarse otra vez en la cama*

Po se acerco al mueble junto a la cama del lado en el que se había dormido, y tomo aquel sable, moviendo un poco sus ropas, sujetándolo a su cintura, rodeo la cama hacia su amada, se sentó en el borde de la misma, se apego y la tomo del mentón, antes de darle un suave beso de despedida. Se volvió a levantar y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir por esta, regreso su mirada hacia Kumi, sonriéndole para después salir de la habitación, caminando por un largo pasillo, algo grande, casi parecido a uno de los del palacio de jade, hasta que un ganso se le acerco y parecía algo agitado

Ganso: su majestad *se arrodilla algo jadeante* l-lo están esperando en la corte real

Po: *algo sorprendido* tan temprano *el ganso le entrega unos documentos y el los toma leyéndolos* y que fue esta vez?

Ganso: allanamiento de la cocina real su majestad, deprisa, antes de que los delegados sentencien a los acusados *corre por un pasillo hacia las afueras del palacio*

Po: sentenciados? *mire un momento los documentos y sigue rápidamente al ganso hasta salir de lo que era un gran palacio, demasiado grande, más que el palacio de jade, el palacio imperial, hacia los jardines, los cuales eran más que amplios y hermosos, hasta llegar a un lugar algo pequeño, parecido al palacio, solo que más pequeño, mediano mas bien, a la cual entro, y una gran discusión se estaba llevando a cabo*

Lobo: *vestido con ropas algo de estilo antiguo, negras con blanco y un sombrero tradicional* no merecen vivir, irrumpieron en la cocina del palacio, eso no está permitido

Pantera: *vistiendo solamente de blanco pero casi del mismo estilo* y pasaron mas allá de los muros imperiales, algo que no es posible y es contra la ley….lo cual los sentencia a muerte

León: ellos solo buscaban comida, en su posición y de esa edad es muy difícil que se ganen la vida

Gato montés: pero aun así, porque no robar en un lugar insignificante como lo que ellos son? Fuera del palacio

Po: a callar *Po llega en el momento indicado*

el lugar al que fue era conocido por algunos como la corte real, en donde se sentenciaba a aquellos que rompieran la ley, dentro y fuera de los muros imperiales, era amplio desde luego, lleno de varios "jueces" políticos, y demás, con mesas redondas, alrededor, aunque por el momento eran pocos, pero y en el centro de este, se encontraban dos soldados imperiales, vestidos con una armadura blanca, de visor negro, algo raro con lanzas en las manos (armaduras de los Storm Troopers) y junto a ambos, se encontraban una pequeña loba de pelaje blanco, detrás de un lobo de pelaje café, ambos con ropas desgastadas, pelaje sucio, descalzos, y la pequeña estaba más que asustada, pero el lobo frente a ella, era más que protector con ella, ella parecía ser de 8 años, y el pequeño de 10, dejando más que sorprendido, camino un poco más dentro y se coloco en su respectivo altar, mirando a los pequeños de frente, al igual que a los soldados

Po: que es lo que sucede?

Jaguar: mi señor, hace una hora si no me equivoco, encontramos a estos dos pillos saqueando las provisiones imperiales

Po: cruzaron el muro imperial….

Pantera: mi señor, como usted sabrá es contra de la ley cruzar las paredes imperiales por lo cual….mi señor….que hace? *todos miraban asombrados a Po, el cual bajaba de su altar, hacia ambos pequeños*

Ambos por miedo a Po, por saber quién era, retrocedieron, pero uno de los soldados los empujo hacia el frente, casi tirándolos al suelo, pero lo único que hicieron, fue quedar a pocos centímetros de Po, el cual los miro sin expresión alguna, se agacho en una de sus rodillas, hasta quedar a la altura de ambos jóvenes

Po: así que dos pequeños cruzaron el muro imperial…..me sorprenden….*mira el brazo derecho del lobo* aunque un pequeño sacrificio tuvo

Lobo: *asustado, se queda callado*

Po: *acerca su mano al brazo del pequeño y lo sujeto con extrema suavidad y cuidado, lo soltó y miro a la pequeña, extendiendo su mano contraria* ven

Loba: *asustada, detrás de lo que se podría considerar su hermano, se esconde aun mas*

Po: vamos…..no tengas miedo, no te hare daño, confía en mi~ *aun con la mano extendida*

La loba algo dudosa, salió poco a poco de detrás del lobo, acercando una de sus manos temerosa a la de Po, hasta sujetarle uno de sus dedos, los soldados no hacían nada porque era algo que su emperador estaba haciendo por voluntad propia, Po con mucho cuidado, jalo a la pequeña hacia él, hasta tenerla un poco más cerca, la miro demasiado detallado, sin perder ni uno solo de sus rasgos, ojos amarillos, su cabello color plata, sus orejitas gachas, y su expresión asustada, le acaricia suavemente la mejilla derecha, y luego se levanta, acariciándole el cabello un poco

Po: soldado!

Soldados: *dan un paso al frente junto a su compañero* señor

Po: quiero que lleve a estos dos pequeños al palacio, pídale a la sirvientas que curen a este pequeño con el mayor cuidado posible, que los bañen, los vistan….y los alimente, luego de eso llévelos a la sala del trono….los estaré esperando, ahora

Soldado: si mi señor *sujetando su lanza, camina hacia la salida del lugar, seguido de su compañero, detrás de él, los niños, y detrás de los pequeños el segundo soldado*

Gato montés: pero mi señor, rompieron la ley, deben morir!

Po: no me levante la voz, recuerde a quien le habla

Gato montés: *se asusta un poco y baja la cabeza*

Po: en segundo lugar, ellos son tan solo unos niños, no tienen la suerte de vestir ropas finas, o comer un gran buffet…..y antes de juzgarlos deberían pensar en esto….y si ustedes hubieran tenido su misma suerte?...y si los juzgaran de la misma manera? Si hablaran de matarlos cruelmente?...solamente por algo de comida…..díganme eso es algo que les gustaría!

Todos "Menos el león": no mi señor….*bajan las cabezas*

Po: *se queda callado algunos segundos*…..todos los que estuvieron a favor de ejecutar a los niños…..levante la mano….*casi todos, menos el león y el jaguar* eso era todo lo que quería saber *chasquea los dedos y varios soldados, con iguales armaduras a los otros dos, llegan rodeando todos los ángulos del lugar, mientras que uno se le acerca a Po*

Soldado: sus ordenes señor?

Po: quiero que saquen a toda la escoria con la mano levantada fuera de mi corte real

Soldado: si mi señor *mira a varios soldados* ya lo oyeron!

Cada soldado por su lado, tomo a cada uno de los que levantaron la mano, y los sacaron de ahí de manera demasiado brusca, y el león y el jaguar, los cuales salían tranquilamente de la corte real, pasaron al lado de Po, el cual también estaba saliendo del lugar, se acercaron a él, tomaron sus manos y las besaron

León: dios lo bendiga mi señor *agradecido y con la cabeza baja, se retira junto al jaguar sin decir más*

Po: *se queda más que estático en su lugar, mirando sus manos y luego a la salida….con un sentimiento enorme en su corazón….admiración*

 **EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**

Ambos pequeños se encontraban completamente limpios, con ropa de la buena, sandalias, el brazo del pequeño estaba vendado a la perfección, ambos comiéndose un poco de pan dulce, siendo acompañados de los mismos soldados con los cuales Po había encomendado para la labor, la sala del trono vaya que era amplia, una gran escalera que daba a los tronos del emperador y de la emperatriz estaba por delante, y ahí se encontraban los antes mencionados, Kumiko estaba vistiendo con un kemono tradicional, digno de una emperatriz, junto a su corona, mirando como el grupo se acercaba, los soldados se detuvieron frente a las escaleras, al igual que tomaban a los pequeños de los hombros y los detenían, se agacharon en una de sus rodillas, sujetando sus lanzas, bajando la cabeza, al igual que los pequeños, los cuales dejaron de comer

Po: pueden retirarse soldados….cumplieron con su labor *ambos se levantan, asienten con la cabeza y se van, dejando a los cuatro solos, Po fue el primero en levantarse de su trono y hablar* como se encuentran?

No recibe respuesta alguna por parte de ambos, aun asustados se encontraban, mas con los soldados los cuales se habían ido, Po, lentamente bajo por las escaleras, hasta quedar frente a los pequeños, agachándose en una de sus rodillas y acariciar el cabello del pequeño lobo, el cual era de color café igual que su pelaje, mientras que una risa salió de sus labios

Po: calma, no tienen que temerme, ahora díganme *toma del mentón al pequeño y le levanta la mirada haciendo que lo mire a los ojos* como están?

Lobo: b-bien señor *nervioso*

Po: miedo tienes?

Lobo: un poco señor….

Po: mmmm….cómo te llamas pequeño?

Lobo: m-me llamo Zen su majestad…y-y ella es mi hermana Raine

Po: díganme….acaso tienen alguna familia a la que pertenecen?

Raine: n-no señor….nuestra mami murió de frio en las montañas nevadas….lejos de aquí

Po: y ustedes dos solos han cruzado toda china...hasta la ciudad imperial...ya veo….son huérfanos, y valientes *ambos asintieron muy lentamente con la cabeza, ya que era algo que ambos odiaban….ya que les causaba daño, a lo cual Po volvió a reír, solo que con los labios cerrados* entonces mi elección hecha esta….y la correcta ahora es

Zen: e-elección señor?

Po: …para hacerlos mis hijos por supuesto *ambos pequeños levantan la mirada observándolo incrédulos*

Raine: c-como su alteza?

Kumiko: lo que mi esposo dijo *bajando las escaleras, se acerca a su marido, arrodillándose junto a, el, colocando una de sus manos en la espalda del mismo* créanme que yo también estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión….

Zen: p-pero….como…no…

Po: verán…durante años hemos intentado concebir…..pero no lo hemos logrado…así que hubo una vez, en la que hice una promesa a mi mujer….si algún día llegasen un par de niños huérfanos al palacio, o uno solo si fuese, y si lograba o lograban impresionarme….los adoptaría sin dudarlo ni un poco….y ustedes ganaron

Raine: *al borde de las lagrimas* l-lo dice enserio? *una mano se posa en su mejilla, y era la mano de Kumiko, la cual le empezó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar*

Kumiko: por supuesto que si…hija *le sonríe cálidamente, tomando a la pequeña de los hombros y la apega a ella, abrazándola maternal y cálidamente, colocando la cabeza de la pequeña en su hombro derecho, dejando que la pequeña diera rienda suelta a sus lagrimas*

Po por supuesto que no tardo en tomar al pequeño Zen en sus brazos, apegándolo a sí mismo y abrazándolo….haciendo de aquel un abrazo familiar, tomando a su esposa con su brazo libre*

 **MIENTRAS….LEJOS DE LA CAPITAL….EN UN PANTANO DESOLADO….**

Voz: mmmmmm~…..la fuerza en el sin duda fuerte es…la profecía pronto realidad será…..la hora de empezar a llegado

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni las muchas referencias de STAR WARS

Capitulo 2: Un Ejercito…. ¿Poderoso?

Dos Semanas Después…..un tigre de bengala, de pelaje blanco como la nieve y rayas negras azabache, vestido con ropas algo elegantes, cargando unos cuantos libros en sus brazos, se encontraba caminando por uno de los caminos que atravesaban el jardín imperial, lentamente, paso a paso….sin ningún problema a su alrededor, o en su mente, con unas gafas en su hocico, cubriendo sus ojos, una sonrisa se curvo por sus labios mientras soltaba un leve suspiro de tranquilidad

Tigre: si, si, si, desde hace dos semanas que no pasa nada nuevo en la ciudad imperial….bueno aparte de los nuevos hijos adoptivos del emperador….fuera de eso, todo es paz…y tranquilidad *de repente, frente a, el, una estatua de lo que parecía ser un dragón de piedra, de casi dos metros y medio cayó frente a él de azote, quebrando levemente el suelo del camino por el que caminaba, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe, denotando un color azul claro en ellos*

Su sorpresa fue demasiada que dio un suave salto hacia atrás, mirando detenidamente la estatua frente a él, hasta que asomo la mirada por uno de sus costados, y detrás de, el, vio a nadie más ni menos que a Raine y a Zen, los cuales vestían con ropas elegantes y detallados, de flores negras con plateado, bordadas de dorado para Raine, y Rojo con un dragón color jade con bordados dorados para Zen, al momento de ver a aquel tigre, ambos saludaron de mano con los ojos cerrados y sonrisas nerviosas, como si intentaran verse inocentes ante su "travesura"

Raine: m-muy buenos días señor Trace, es un gran gusto verlo (^/-/^)

Zen: ¿Qué tal lo trata la vida? (^/-/^)

Trace: (¬/_/¬) si, si como no, muy bien pequeños, como paso esto? *señala la gran estatua frente a él*

Raine: *baja las orejas junto a su hermano* solo estábamos empezando con nuestros entrenamientos matutinos

Trace: …. ¿Tan temprano?

Zen: *asiente al mismo tiempo que su hermana*

Trace: *suspira* bueno….es voluntad de su majestad, por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Po: ¿me buscabas? *detrás de él, cruzado de brazos, vestía un poco raro esta vez, traía puesta una capa negra, junto a una ropa negra y gris en todo su cuerpo, un par de botas negras, al igual que un casco negro, los ojos eran tapados con un par de visores negros, de afuera a adentro no se veía nada, pero de adentro hacia afuera si, la boca era un triangulo tapado de barras delgadas y detrás de ellas, otras barras más pequeñas, pero cruzadas entre ellas, y como si fueran colmillos, pequeños pedazos circulares de metal se encontraban situados en los extremos inferiores del triangulo (El Traje Sith De Darth Vader), y por esa boca, salía una respiración rara, y atemorizante para muchos*

Trace: *se da la media vuelta y al ver como estaba vestido, inmediatamente se asusto y se arrodillo frente a él, agachando la cabeza junto a las orejas* s-si su majestad, tengo el informe del mes listo para usted

Po: bien….hijos míos, acomoden la estatua en su lugar por favor

Ambos: si padre

Po: y tu Trace, dime todo lo que haya sucedido durante todo el mes, y ojala no se te haya escapado nada, no quiero que pase lo mismo que hace 2 meses, recuerdas el incidente de los posos de agua en Beijing ¿verdad?

Trace: si mi señor, le aseguro que no paso esta vez *se levanta frente a él y saca una tabla con algo escrito en el, mientras que los niños discutían entre ambos sobre como acomodar la estatua en su lugar* durante todo el mes, nuestras fuerzas imperiales se han vuelvo un 35% más fuertes, numerosas, y sobre todo, poderosas, tanto que hasta los unos nos tienen tanto miedo que no ha habido actividad en la gran muralla

Po: mmmm…..bien eso es algo bueno de escuchar, ¿es todo o hay más?

Trace: hay mas señor, se ha informado de la construcción de la una escuela nueva en la ciudad imperial, la cual usted acepto, de eso no hay tanto que ver, el cargamento de abastecimiento del palacio llego hace 2 horas, se llevo acabo la inspección de las provisiones y están limpias de veneno….yyyyyy….que mas? A si, se mando una solicitud de la ciudad de Tenshi, la solicitud trata de un pedido de tropas imperiales, para servir a la ciudad

Po: ¿Quién firmo la solicitud?

Trace: la solicitud fue firmada por los tres gobernadores de la ciudad, el gobernador Shuo, su hermano el gobernador Lee, y su hermana, la Gobernadora y antigua estudiante del palacio de jade, La Maestra Tigresa

Po: *se queda en total silencio, pero su respiración no paro en ningún segundo, menos su respiración, su mirada se fijo en el horizonte, mirando por encima de los muros imperiales, concentrado en el cielo, mientras que en su mente, no se podía evitar de repetir el nombre _Tigresa_ en ella*

Trace: *confundido* am…. ¿su majestad?

Po: *reacciona agitando rápida y fuertemente la cabeza, hasta detenerse y sujetar la parte superior del casco con la palma*

Trace: se encuentra bien mi Lord? *pone una de sus manos en su hombro, preocupado evidentemente por su majestad*

Po: así es….calma Trace, todo está bien….pronto mandare una respuesta….por ahora, quisiera saber, que tan bien va el- *se detiene al voltear y ver a sus hijos señalando la estatua del dragón con sus manos, y raramente, la estatua se estaba moviendo un poco, estiro su mano de la misma manera, señalando la estatua de misma manera, pero esta vez, la estatua se levanto del suelo, los pequeños se apartaron y vieron a su padre, el cual movió la estatua, hasta uno de los pilares del palacio, y dejarlo junto a este* listo….vayan a jugar, luego seguiremos

Raine y Zen: si padre *Zen le da un empujón juguetón a su hermana y corre seguido de ella*

Po: ahora Trace *voltea a ver al Tigre de Bengala* como te iba a decir, quisiera saber qué tal va el proyecto….de los clones

Trace: de hecho mi señor….el proyecto de los clones lleva activo un mes *ríe nerviosamente*

Po: *se golpea el casco con la calma abierta justo en la frente, y niega* y decías que no se te escaparía nada…. ¿entonces ya todo está listo?

Trace: compruébelo por si mismo su majestad *comienza a caminar a la puerta principal de los muros imperiales, seguido de Po*

(Para esta parte, sería bueno que escucharan, la marcha imperial)

Trace: según lo que nos dijeron los clon adores, los clones tienen una especie de, crecimiento acelerado, no se a que se refieran del todo, pero sé que hace que crezcan más rápido, ya que el proyecto se llevo a cabo 2 años y 6 meses

Po: y en cuanto a las habilidades *llegan frente a la puerta, la cual es abierta*

Trace: son completamente precisos, inteligentes, agiles, fuertes, poderosos, y numerosos, tal y como lo solicito *las puertas se abren por completo* y el ejercito es más impresionante de lo que cree *salen del palacio, del cual había una excelente vista de la ciudad imperial, y en las calles, en dirección a los bosques, un gran ejercito de soldados (Los cuales vestían con las armaduras de Storm Troopers) marchaba con armas algo raras en manos, al igual que algunos soldados mas en carretas*

Po estaba que no podía creerlo, había pedido un ejército grande, y en su lugar, le dieron todo un batallón, soldados de la misma estatura cada uno, avanzaban lentamente hacia los bosques, siendo observados por varios lugareños, parte de los soldados se desviaron y se dirigían al palacio lentamente, seguido por la mirada de Po, el cual se cruzo de brazos, mirándolos con demasiado orgullo, y nada más que eso, una gran idea se cruzo por su mente en ese momento, y aunque no se viera, una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, LEJOS DE AHÍ 4 DIAS DESPUÉS**

Era más de medio día, en lo que era conocido como la ciudad de Tenshi, regodeada de edificios altos, puestos ambulantes, gente buena…..y mala a la vez, niños corriendo por las calles, jugando, correteándose, era un lugar, hermoso por decirlo así, 5 personas en especial, estaban subiendo las escaleras principales de lo que era el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad, pisada tras pisada, deslizo tras deslizo, alto, bajo, bajito, pequeño, y larga, blanco con café, blanco con azul, verde, verde con negro, y café claro y piel negra, un primate, una grulla, una mantis, una víbora, y un panda rojo…..Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono, y el Maestro Shifu, los cuales habían emprendido un gran viaje desde el valle de la paz, hasta aquella ciudad, todo, por un simple motivo, una visita hacia cierta conocida suya, al llegar al pie de las grandes puertas de aquel palacio, el cual era de tamaño mediano al palacio imperial, los maestros de kung fu, no hicieron más que caer rendidos a los jadeos y exclamaciones de cansancio

Mono: *jadeante* y….yo que decía que las escaleras del palacio eran un tormento…..estas son peores

Mantis: seré exagerado….pero Mono tiene razón *suspiro y jadeo* estas escaleras….son un infierno

Grulla: y peor es con el largo camino que hemos recorrido

Shifu: *casi sin señales de cansancio* no sean tan llorones…..fue un buen ejercicio….además, sería mejor que los entrenamientos

Víbora:…..eso es algo que me parece, Po hubiera dicho en esta situación *jadeante*

Tras esas palabras, el silencio no hizo más que reinar en aquel grupo, hace varios años…..cinco años y medio para ser exactos….y a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo….la duda tanto en sus corazones….como en sus mentes, les repetía cada vez que lo mencionaba….. ¿Que había sido de su amigo el panda?...pregunta que en ese momento…no duro mucho como suele ser, ya que el sonido de un par de puertas pesadas abriéndose, inmediatamente llamo su atención, prestaron completamente atención, y para su sorpresa, una lince vestida de manera elegante, aunque…..con una de sus piernas descubierta, estaba en la puerta, y se inclino levemente

Lince: bienvenidos, mis señores los estaban esperando *no hace más que señalar el interior con su palma izquierda, y no hace más que entrar en el palacio*

Los maestros algo sorprendido como a la vez confundidos, no hicieron más que seguir a la lince al interior del palacio, dejando que sus mentes, hasta que dirigieron sus miradas hacia la lince, la cual se acerco a cierta persona, la cual estaba mirando por una ventana en el lugar, y por su sombra, aquella persona se veía más elegante, luego de algunas palabras, la Lince se reverencio y salió lentamente del lugar, y el dueño de esa sombra….mas bien, la dueña de esa sombra, salió de entre las sombras, y dejo ver a una tigresa de pelaje naranja y rayas negras azabache de ojos carmesí, brillosos con la luz del sol entrando por aquella ventana, vestida con ropas elegantes, dignas de una reina, pero en todo caso, una gobernadora, los maestros no hicieron más que quedarse con la boca más que abierta, ante ver a aquella Tigresa…..la Tigresa…..Tigresa, antigua amiga suya, la cual los miraba con una muy pequeña pero casi no notoria sonrisa en sus labios

Tigresa: *ríe levemente* esas eran las expresiones que esperaba….es un gusto verlos de nuevo amigos míos

Víbora: T-Tigresa…..realmente eres tú?

Tigresa: en persona jeje *se ríe nerviosamente*

Grulla: T-Te ves diferente….pero bien

Tigresa: tomare eso como un cumplido….me alegra que hayan llegado bien

Shifu: lo mismo pienso…..Hija me alegra verte

Tigresa: lo mismo digo….padre

Mono: si que en este lugar te das el lujo eh, sí que es grande

Tigresa: bueno, no exactamente…..me faltaban tus irritantes bromas, a veces la acupuntura del Mantis, la limpieza de Grulla, la ayuda de mi mejor amiga en los momentos más difíciles, o de los consejos más que útiles de mi padre…..o tal vez las ocurrencias y locuras de P…..un momento…..*los mira a todos, como si buscara a alguien más entre ellos*….Ouh…..

Víbora: así es….no hemos sabido de él en mas de *es interrumpida por la voz femenina de alguien acercándose, y no era nadie más que la lince de hace muy poco*

Lince: perdone su alteza, pero nuestros centinelas visualizaron un gran número de tropas imperiales acercándose a la ciudad, por el norte, cerca de los bosques de bambú

Tigresa: vaya…..el emperador no envió una respuesta escrita….pero si nos envió a las tropas *sorprendida evidentemente*

Lince: de hecho mi lady…..los centinelas también identificaron….elementos del palacio imperial entre las tantas tropas que se veían….su majestad el emperador, la emperatriz, y sus hijos si no me equivoco

Tigresa: e-espera….el emperador viene con las tropas…. ¡¿Estará aquí?!...cuantos soldados son

Lince: se identificaron….más de 1500 unidades

La cifra dejo más que sorprendidos a todos presentes, habían escuchado que el ejército imperial era grande….pero no esperaban que fuera tanto así….bueno, Shifu sí que lo hacía, pero él tampoco se esperaba que fuera demasiado grande….su presentimiento era grande….no podría ser todo el ejercito….una muy pequeña parte podría ser…..pero tampoco tal vez….algo era muy seguro…..y era que la visita seria aun más interesante de lo previsto.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni las muchas referencias de STAR WARS

Capitulo 3: Noticias Inesperadas

Paso a Paso, Hora, Tras Hora, Minuto Tras Minuto, Segundo Tras Segundo, a pasos pesados, sincronizados, firmes, y fuertes, lo que era llamado el ejercito de clones en la ciudad imperial, avanzaba lentamente, por las calles de la ciudad de Tenshi, llamando notoriamente la atención de los lugareños inmediatamente, atemorizando a algunos, e interesando a varios, sus armaduras eran de algún modelo nuevo, puesto que nunca habían visto soldados vestir así, pero algo que lo que nadie hasta el momento se había percatado, era que entre los miles de soldados que eran, nadie podía identificar a la emperatriz junto a sus dos hijos, ella vistiendo las típicas ropas de una emperatriz, al igual que los niños los cuales vestían elegantemente, los tres siendo cargados por varios soldados en cajas de cristal anti flechas, ambos hermanos se comportaban lo mejor que podían, ya que según su padre, necesitaban dar una impresión perfecta de ellos, pero lo dijo frente a su mujer, y cuando no estuvo ella, les dijo que podrían jugar si lo deseaban, pero que tenían que ser precavidos con lo que hacían, pero lo que era aun más curioso, era que Po no se encontraba con ellos, el se había desaparecido entre los soldados imperiales desde hace un buen rato, al llegar al pie de las escaleras las cuales subían hacia el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad, los soldados comenzaron a subirlas paso a paso, y al final de estas escaleras, estaba ni más ni menos que Tigresa, junto a los demás furiosos, el maestro Shifu, un tigre siberiano, el cual se parecía mucho a Tigresa, la cara, la estatura, los ojos, era prácticamente su gemelo, solo que en versión masculina, y a su otro lado, estaba un Tigre, un poco más alto que ambos, de pelaje naranja y rayas negras, conocidos como Lee y Shuo, junto a ambos, vistiendo con ropas elegantes puesto que se les fue informado de la imprevista visita del emperador….el ya tan famoso y conocido emperador de China, querido por varios, y temido por muchos, para algunos era un salvador, y para otros un señor poderoso, aun más poderoso que el cargo que tenía como emperador de la nación, pocos sabían de los ciertos dones que tenia, entre ellos su mujer, sus hijos, y aquellos que fueran merecedores de su confianza, los soldados detuvieron su paso a algunos frente los presentes en el final de las escaleras

Tigresa: vaya *algo sorprendida*

Shuo: así que estos son nuestros nuevos soldados….genial

Lee: espero que al menos ellos si hagan como es debido su trabajo

Voz: me temo que las circunstancias son diferentes de lo que creen *entre los soldados se escucho una voz, llamando la atención de todos presentes*

Los soldados se apartaron dejando pasar a los soldados cargando a la emperatriz y a los hijos adoptivos de esta, los dejaron con delicadeza en el suelo retirándoles los cristales con sumo cuidado, y al hacerlo, la emperatriz, junto a Raine y Zen, se levantaron y salieron de las tablas, las cuales los soldados retiraron, los maestros, Tigresa y sus hermanos, incluyendo al embobado de Lee por la belleza de la emperatriz, se reverenciaron frente a los tres, de manera respetuosa, al igual que la emperatriz y los niños

Tigresa: es un honor tenerla en nuestra ciudad su majestad *reverenciada*

Kumiko: el gusto es mío, señorita Tigresa *se endereza en su lugar*

Shuo: su llegada no se nos fue anticipada, no es por sonar grosero…solo nos tomo por sorpresa *de manera respetuosa*

Kumiko: lo siento si fuimos imprudentes, pero mi esposo prefirió venir a hablar sobre este asunto en persona

Shifu: *aclara un poco la garganta llamando la atención de la emperatriz al igual que todos* disculpe, su majestad, pero donde su majestad el emperador

Kumiko: más cerca de lo que cree *se aparta un poco haciéndose a un lado, y al mero momento, los soldados se apartaron por completo, mirando hacia las escaleras, para después arrodillarse y agachar la cabeza*

(The Imperial March)

Paso a paso, respiración tras respiración, con pasos fuertes y firmes, una especie de casco negro, seguido por una máscara del mismo color, junto a una capa y un traje negro completamente, se vio subir poco a poco hasta llegar al final de las escaleras, y pararse frente a todos los presentes, junto a Kumiko, y los niños, mientras que los soldados se levantaron y se enderezaron en su lugar, con sus armas en manos, mirando hacia el frente, el resto frente a él no hizo más que arrodillarse, menos Tigresa, la cual solo se reverencio levemente

Shuo y Lee junto a los demás: Bienvenido su majestad *dijeron todos y cada uno al unisonó*

Tigresa: es un gran honor tenerlo con nosotros, nos honra con su presencia

Po: deje las formalidades de lado….señora Tigresa, no estará tan complacida con lo que le diré *con un tono algo molesto*

Tigresa: *Algo sorprendida por la actitud del emperador* l-lo siento su majestad

Po: pónganse todos y cada uno de ustedes de pie *tras la última palabra, todos frente a él se enderezan, con expresión neutra en sus rostros* bien….comandante

Clon: *sale de la formación de soldados y se acerca* señor

Po: disperse las tropas alrededor de la ciudad, reúna a todos los soldados de la misma, y tráigalos ante mí, no olvide ni a uno solo, que 300 hombres se queden aquí

Clon: si mi señor *da una señal y una parte enorme de los soldados comienza a bajar las escaleras, menos los trescientos que pidió se quedaran junto a él*

Po: esperaba un poco mas de usted, señora Tigresa, al ser alumna del palacio de jade, creí que al menos se dignaría a enseñarles un poco de combate a sus soldados…

Tigresa: *aun mas sorprendida, y algo sumisa, baja la cabeza reverenciándose* si señor

Po: si que estoy decepcionado….no solo de usted, sino también por sus hermanos….veo que nadie aquí es posible encargarse ni del más mínimo detalle….tu qué opinas *toma la mano del lado en el que Kumiko se encontraba, levantándola con delicadeza y suavidad* Reina mía

Kumiko: pequeños errores….que pueden ser corregidos rey mío

Po: es por eso que he venido, a cambiar las cosas, no a reemplazarlas…..por lo cual me he decidido a rechazar su solicitud de tropas imperiales *los tres levantan la cabeza al mismo tiempo demasiado sorprendidos* ya que son demasiado necesitas por haya

Tigresa: pero mi señor si me permite explicárselo, nuestras tropas ya no cumplen su deber como es debido, el crimen en nuestra ciudad a aumentado en años, y no hay nada más que podamos hacer, a esto hemos tenido que recurrir

Po: su falta de fe….me resulta molesta y es por eso que yo…..un momento *mira a todos lados* ( **Y por si algunos tienen la duda de si Tigresa sabe que esta hablando con Po o alguno de los demás furiosos o Shuo o Lee, no, no lo saben)** Raine….Zen, pueden sentirlo también?

Raine: *cierra suavemente sus ojos junto a su hermano, para después abrirlos algo sorprendidos* Percibo una fuerza desconocida….pero poderosa…puedes sentirla Zen?

Zen: claro que si…..padre crees que….?

Po: así es *mira a todos lados, como si buscara algo en el ambiente, o en el lugar, hasta que centro su mirada en Tigresa, la cual se puso nerviosa cuando lo sintió, y lo vio mirarla fijamente* a un lado….señora Tigresa

Tigresa: p-pero…

Po: a un lado *da un paso al frente asustando a todos, y Tigresa no tuvo mas opción que hacerse a un lado, dejando ver que oculta detrás de ella, había una criatura, una niña*…una hija

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni las muchas referencias de STAR WARS

Capitulo 4: La Identidad, Revelada

Voz: El Miedo...Camino Al Lado Oscuro Es...El Miedo Lleva a La Ira...La Ira al Odio...El Odio...Lleva al sufrimiento...en el mucho temor siento...*a mitad de un pantano, escondido en las sombras y la niebla*

Voz: cree que este en problemas maestro?

Voz: posiblemente, asi sea, y si asi es...oscuridad, terror, panico, y miedo al mundo traera...mi joven Padawan necesita un poco mas de iluminasion...y a esa pequeña, le falta alguien que la entrene debidamente...Obi-Wan

De entre las sombras y la espesa niebla, sale un tigre siberiano, de aspecto viejo, con unas ropas raras, blancas, un cinturon cafe al igual que una tunica del mismo material que el cinturon, con una especie de sable, parecido al de Po, solo que de diseño diferente, de brazos cruzados

Obi Wan: Si Maestro?

Voz: de empacar, momento es, un largo camino a la ciudad de Tenshi...aguardandonos ya, esta

Obi Wan: entendido Maestro Yoda...cree que Po se de cuenta de que vamos?

Yoda: si su lazo con la fuerza, grande y poderoso se volvio, en averiguarlo mucho no tardara...pero en lo que debemos consentrarnos, Obi-wan, es en llegar con Po, antes de que algo terrible pueda suceder...

Mientras, A Varios Kilometros De Ahi

... **" _Una Hija_** **"**...fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del sorprendido, y destrozado panda...a pesar de que los cinco, Shifu, Shuo, y Lee, No lo supieran, Po estaba completamente sorprendido por la noticia...la duradera, tardada, y por supuesto...dolorosa noticia...su respiracion, tanto dentro como fuera cambio...de repente sintio una gran punzada en su pecho...como si hubiera sido atravezado por la espada con una gran espada...y esa misma espada tratara de atravesarlo por completo

Se llevo asi mismo la mano a aquella parte del pecho que le dolia, hasta que lentamente, termino por arrodillarse, recargando una mano en el suelo, llamando inmediatamente las atenciones de su amada mujer, y sus amados hijos, quienes se acercaron e intentaron ayudarlo, junto a un par de soldados, Tigresa miraba mas que perpleja al emperador, junto a sus hermanos...Shifu, por otro lado, estaba mas sorprendido que el resto de los furiosos...no entendia el porque...pero podia sentir el sufrimiento del emperador...pero era un sentimiento conocido...un sufrimiento familiar...

Po: estoy bien...estoy bien...no se preocupen...*toma con delicadeza el brazo de Zen y ambos se miran un momento, para que despues, dirigiera su mirada hacia Kumiko* por favor...ayudenme...a quitarme mi...mascara

Zen: *algo sorprendido y preocupado por el bien estar de su padre, miro a su madre un momento a los ojos, y ambos asintieron por igual*

Lentamente, con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, hasta dejarle solo la mascara puesta, y para eso, Po se levanto de su lugar quedando firme y recto en su lugar, al igual que todos frente a el, estaban sorprendidos al ver ciertas orejas circulares color negro sobre la cabeza del emperador, para despues, con sus manos, tomar la parte superior de la mascara. y seguida de una despresurisacion de aire, fue apartada de la cara de Po...el cual dejo la mascara a la mano de su mujer, mirando a los furiosos...a Lee a Shuo, a la pequeña detras de Tigresa...a Shifu...y a Tigresa, con un gran rostro, lleno de orgullo, seriedad, y dignidad en ella

 **CONTINUARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni las muchas referencias de STAR WARS

Capitulo 5: Coflictos Reales

Y ahi estaba el...sin miedo...sin pena...sin verguenza...sin ninguna expresion o emocion negativa, por dar la cara ante sus amigos, no como un panda apenado o resentido por haber desaparecido...sino como el Emperador...de una poderosa Nacion, en cambio, sus amigos aun con la expresion de sorpresa en sus rostros, miraban al panda con caras atonitas, bocas abiertas, quijadas casi tocando el suelo, por asi decirlo...pero los mas sorprendidos en ese momento, eran Tigresa, Shuo, Lee, y Shifu...varios pensamientos, y preguntas sin respuesta aparecian en la mente de cada uno de los maestros, Po por otro lado, tenia una expresion ahora un tanto seria y molesta, como si no le gustara que esa fuera la unica expresion y la unica reaccion de su aparicion por parte de sus amigos

Po: *¬/_/¬* amm...chicos...reaccionen *chasquea varias veces los dedos frente a todos, haciendolos parpadear* eso asi esta mejor

Mono: *es el primero en hablar de los demas* P-P-Po...amigo enserio eres tu?

Po: *con la misma expresion de hace poco, abre las palmas de sus manos y se señala por completo* me ves frente a ti?

Mono: P-Pues si

Po: entonces soy yo no te parece, viejo amigo? *se cruza de brazos

Grulla: p-p-pero como...digo...mirate...tu estas

Po: si ya lo se, estoy delgado, si, si, si, ya lo se...no es por ser grosero, pero esa es la reaccion que tienen al verme despues de años?...esperaba algo mas, no se...significaaaa-

No termina la horacion puesto que fue derribado sorpresivamente por un abrazo grupal de parte de Vibora, Mono, Grulla, y Mantis...pero al abrazo, ni Shifu, ni Tigresa, ni sus hermanos o su hija se unieron...cada uno de ellos seguia en su estado de Shock individual...aunque claro la pequeña niña detras de Tigresa no tenia idea alguna de lo que sucedia...no tenia idea de quien era el panda frente a ella y su madre...ni el porque de aquella sensacion extraña que el panda iradiaba, y era extraño...porque pudo sentir una energia que provenia de el...la cual se hizo mas intensa cuando lo vio de frente...y lo mismo era con Po

Po: *Pensamiento: **_Es extraño...asi que esta era la fluctuacion en la fuerza...una niña...la fuerza es intensa en ella...acaso~..._** * mmmm... *dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, quedando cara a cara de Tigresa, dirigiendose una mirada algo fugaz entre ambos, y Po se inclino en una de sus rodillas para despues agacharse a la altura de la pequeña, siendo visto por todos presentes* hola

Niña: *temerosa ante aquel panda frente suyo, tan solo se esconde mas detras de las piernas de aquella a quien llamaba madre, tan solo asomando uno de sus ojos...color jade, siendo rodeado por un anillo de pelaje negro, al igual que algunas rayas negras en sus mejillas, gorditas y aparentemente apretables, al igual que una orejita redondeada de pelaje negro...como si fuera una tigre...pero con apariencia de oso de peluche*

Po: jmjmjm calma...no te hare daño...pero entiendo que estes asustada *se levanta y queda frente a Tigresa, cambiando su leve expresion de alegria...por una algo seria...fria...y molesta*...parece que usted y yo, tenemos mucho de lo cual hablar...señorita Tigresa

Tigresa: *algo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor de Po...al igual que un leve tono de intimidacion en sus ojos, tan solo intenta mantenerse al margen, a pesar de ser Po...ahora era el emperador de china...y por derecho le debia un respeto por lo cual tan solo hizo retroceder a Lia al igual que ella lo hizo* esta bien...mi señor

Po: *sin mostrar ninguna otra emocion en su rostro* bien...*da la media vuelta ondenando su capa negra, acercandose a su mujer, de la cual tomo la mascara de en sus manos y se la coloco de nuevo, al igual que se agachaba y le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su hijo, haciendo reir al mismo, tomo la parte superior del casco y se la coloco...completando su traje, al igual que volvia a aquella terrorifica respiracion* un momento...*voltea a ver a Kumiko* donde esta Kayrel?

Kayrel: AQUI ESTOY SU MAJESTAD! *una leona de apariencia algo joven, vistiendo con ropas finas por completo, con una tabla en manos, un par de gafas de apariencia intelectuales, con una complexion y figura a plena vista, sensual, corria mientras subia las escaleras paso a paso, cerca de los soldados imperiales formados en el borde de las escaleras, pero no le prestaban atencion alguna, ya que su deber era hacia otra cosa*

Po: *voltea rapidamente la vista hacia las escaleras, y a pesar de que no se pudiera ver, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo presente en su rostro* jmjmjm quedandote atras como siempre Kayrel...no crees que ya se volvio una costumbre?

Kayrel: *llega y se para junto a Po, jadeante y notablemente cansada* tu sabes, que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio fisico, como tu

5 Furiosos: *Pensamientos: **_AY AJA!_** *

Po: bueno, me parece que es cierto, ademas, desde el alba que caminamos, no nos haria mal descansar un poco...*voltea a ver a Shuo, Lee y a Tigresa* si no les molesta, me gustaria saber, donde es que nos vamos a quedar en nuestra estancia

Lee: *enbobado con la mirada en la leona recien aparecida frente a el*

Shuo: *le da un codazo haciendolo reaccionar* si mi señor, si fuera tan amable de seguirme *a pesar de mostrar aquel del derecho que recien Tigresa habia mostrado hacia el panda...un gran sentimiento de rabia, ira, molestia...y rencor, abundaba en su interior, cosa que Po no tardo en detectar, sin decir alguna palabra mas, camino al interior del palacio de gobierno, seguido de su hermana, hermano, sobrina, al igual que el resto de los cinco y Shifu, sin olvidarse de Po, su mujer, sus hijos, Kayrel, y el resto de los soldados*

Po: *levanto su brazo derecho y lugo señalo con dos dedos el horizonte, a lo cual los soldados comenzaron a disperarse alrededor del palacio*

Al pasar del rato, Po junto a su familia y Kayrel, fueron acomodados en una gran habitacion, la habitacion de aquel que Shuo y Lee...al igual que por un corto tiempo, Tigresa llamaron "Padre", y ahora, se encontraban todos y cada uno de los invitados en el gran comedor, ya que era la hora de la comida, y vaya que Po no podia quejarse, los platillos de aquel palacio vaya que eran deliciosos...pero cierta pisca de orgullo de cocinero, le impedia disfrutar de la comida por completo, de un lado, se encontraba el y su grupo, mientras que del otro estaban el resto de los cinco junto a Shifu, al igual que los hermanos, Tigresa, y en su regazo, se encontraba su hija, la cual comida junto a su madre de manera alegre, del otro lado de la mesa frente a ellas se encontraba Po, junto a el Kumiko, junto a ella Zen y Raine, y junto a Raine se encontraba Kayrel

Po: *sin el casco puesta para comer, ciertos pensamientos sobre la pequeña, al igual que muchas preguntas...sin respuesta alguna, ¿Como es que la fuerza era intensa en ella? ¿Ella lo sabia? y lo mas importante...¿Quien era su padre?*

 **CONTINUARA...**


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni las muchas referencias de STAR WARS

Capitulo 6: Platicas, Problemas, Un Entrenamiento

Algo lejos de ahi, en una parte de la ciudad, habia un gran y monumental sitio parecido al palacio imperial, solo que este era un poco mas grande, grandes murales recorriendolo en los costados de cada uno de sus lados parecia una piramide, pero tenian algunas columnas que decian lo contrario, grandes muros delimitando su terrotorio (Parecido al Templo Jedi mas Bien, solo que mas pequeño en ciertas cosas), y en el patio de este, estudiantes de artes marciales, lobos, algunos leones, leopardos y por supuesto instructores, un rinoceronte, un leon de melena negra, una pantera femenina de complexion algo alta, en un balcon del gran edificio, mirando a los estudiantes entrenar, un par de ojos verdes fosforecentes, se notaban desde las sombras, hacia esa sombra, una pantera femanina de complexion pequeña se le acerco con expresion algo seria pero sumisa a la vez

Pantera: mi señor...se a reportado que el ejercito imperial a llegado a la ciudad, junto al emperador, su esposa e hijos...y una leona algo rara...se encuentran en el palacio de gobierno, al parecer el emperador a empezado un programa de entrenamiento para las fuerzas gubernamentales...con la esperanza de sacar todo su potencial

Sujeto: entonces tendremos que acelerar los planes, vuelve al palacio, asegurate de que nadie te vea, y continua con tu investigacion...y si te es posible, elimina al emperador

Pantera: si señor *hace una leve reverencia para despues alejarse poco a poco y salir corriendo a otro sitio*

Sujeto:...me has traido muchos problemas gatita...espero y los valgas *de una manga saca un pedazo de pergamino, en el cual estaba pintado el rostro y cuerpo de tigresa...cargando algo en sus brazos, algo envuelto en una manta, lo cual aplasta con fuerza para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el frente*

De Regreso Al Palacio De Gobierno

Uno de los soldados de la ciudad habia sido derribado al suelo y ahora agonizaba por un poco de dolor, seguido otro soldado es tirado del lado contrario a el, y en cuestion de segundos, soldado a soldado, caia al suelo, todo debido...a que estaban intentando derribar a Po...el cual desde hace rato no traia su traje puesto, solo una especie de quipao de tela algo mas comoda y ligera, al igual que un pantalon de entrenamiento como los que solia usar Tigresa, solo que con cierto estilo conforme a la caracteriztica de Po, y ese era el simbolo del ying y el yang, al pasar de los minutos, todo soldado habia sido derribado, mientras que algunos de los Stormtroopers se burlaban por aquellos soldados, que con gran facilidad, fueron derribados, aunque claro, fueran grandes peleadores, nunca hubieran podido contra Po...el resto de los maestros, hermanos, amigos, amiga, esposa e hijos, admiraban como el Po peleaba contra las fuerzas que hasta el momento, eran las mas inutiles de la historia, aunque claro, toda musa en el palacio con la oportunidad, miraban por algunas ventanas al emperador, y al ver su pelaje siendo cubierto por el sudor de su esfuerzo haciendo de ese un pelaje brilloso, trayendo consigo varios suspiros soñadores al igual que algunos desmayos

Po: *cansado y frustado de ver que Tigresa y sus hermanos habian tenido la razon, sobre su ejercito* es suficiente...por lo que veo tenian razon...ustedes necesitan entrenar

Tigresa: y si me lo permite preguntar...su majestad *llama la atencion de Po* como piensa hacerlo?

Po: con paciencia...fe y esperanza...algo que ustedes perdieron por completo sobre ellos

Shuo: bueno no la hubieramos perdido si tan solo

Po: Silencio! *lo interrumpe* emperador habla...ahora escuchenme bien, lo que ustedes estan haciendo, es lo mismo que hicieron conmigo, no creyeron en ellos...y mirenme ahora...los salve...los e salvado varias veces y lo seguire haciendo, ademas *es interrumpido por un ganzo que entra corriendo*

Ganzo: Gobernadores, Gobernadores! *llega corriendo y se para frente a Tigresa y sus hermanos* estan asaltando el banco de la ciudad

Tigresa: que! eso es imposible, el banco yo misma me asegure de que fuera seguro hasta el tope

Po: pues no hiciste un buen trabajo al parecer...pero esto es algo bueno *le hace una seña a uno de los Stormtroppers. el cual asiente y se va por ahi* ahora, les mostrare como se pelea en realidad

*en el banco*

Un lugar de columnas grandes y gruesas fuera del lugar, puertas de apariencia de madera, y una que otra estatua fuera de este, era un edificio algo grande, por el cual la puerta fue explotada de varios pedazos y de ella salieron no mas de 4 bandidos armados con bayestas algo raras, y no eran otra cosa mas que lobos, con un simbolo algo raro en sus hombros derechos

Lobo L: mas facil no podria ser, el amo estara complacido con este botin

Po: o pueden decepcionarlo *de entre unos cuantos callejos alejados de los lobos, sale Po, vistiendo su traje negro, y el sable en su mano izquierda, sable que era de una luz brillante roja, llamando inmediatamente la atencion de los lobos*

Lobo L: *apunta con su bayesta junto al resto de su grupo* un solo paso y te mueres

Po: no e venido a pelear *desactiva su sable* e venido a negociar

Lobo L: no hay nada que negociar

Po: se ve que no eres mucho de comprar legalmente

Lobo L: quien eres? *sin bajar la guardia en ningun momento*

Po: soy el hombre que acabara con ustedes, sino se rinden ... ahora... para quien trabajan

Lobo L: eso que te importa

Po: creo que no fui muy claro *levanta la mano derecha hasta la altura de sus hombros y chasquea los dedos*

Docenas y docenas de soldados imperiales salieron de todas partes alrededor de los lobos, en los techos, callejones, estructuras, y uno que otro del mismo banco, dejando a los lobos mas que sorprendidos

Po: rindanse

Lobo L:...grrrr...tu...maldito! *dispara una fleca hacia Po, la cual se detiene de golpe frente a frente con el panda gigante, dejando al lobo boquiabierta con aquello*

Po: *levanta la mano con delicadezca, abriendo su palma y bajandola con un ademan algo "mistico" o algo parecido, al mismo tiempo que la flecha bajaba y se depositaba en el suelo* eh dicho *señalando un puesto ambulante de fuegos artificiales con la palma entera, este se levanta un poco del suelo* rindanse *señala rapidamente a los bandidos, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el puesto contra ellos*

Lobos: aaaaaaah! *son aplastados por el puesto, dejandolos atrapados bajo sus escombros*

Po no hizo mas que dar una simple orden y pusieron a los lobos bajo custodia, mientras que el dinero fue regresado a su lugar de origen...aunque claro, Po no pudo evitar ver aquel simbolo en los hombros derechos de los lobos...ya habia visto ese simbolo antes, y sabia que eso traeria problemas...para todos en la ciudad

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
